Jirai
by Sesshy'sAngle009
Summary: Sesshomaru gets an unexpected visit from his future self..AU


_Hello there readers how are you all doing...? Hope you guys are well and are enjoying the Holidays.. So were have I been right..? Lol here and there... Doing this and that... But am back and here is a new story that has been on my mind for the longest I hope you guys enjoy and give me your input.. I love to read your reviews after all.. Am working on chapter 12 for My Light so I'll post that up soon too... Until then I hope you enjoy Jirai_... :)

Sesshomaru strolled through the quiet forest, his senses sharp and aura searching for any unwanted visitors that might be lurking in his territory. He was taking a much-deserved break from all the paperwork piled up on his desk. The Northern and Eastern Lords were beginning to pester him with their persistence that he needed to take a mate and provide an heir. Not only were they demanding he mate before the next mating season, which took place in five months, but they were also pushing their unmated daughters, cousins, and nieces towards him.

His fingers curled into fists, and his blood began to boil at the thought of those old simpletons ordering him around.**_ 'Had the nitwits forgotten who they were dealing with?'_** well than he had better refresh their memories and remind them that he, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands took orders from no one. And he will mate when and if he wanted to and no one, was going to tell him otherwise.

_Mate within the next mating season or we will demand that you step down as Lord of the West._

He smiled, a wicked smile full of anger and resentment, and his left hand grasped his sword. Those imbeciles dared to threaten his rule and his land. The land that he had inherited from his father. The land that was built on the blood and sweat of his great grandfather. He laughed a dark laugh that held no humor. They must have lost their minds if they thought that they could take his land without a fight. He'll perish before ever allowing them to set foot on his land. He'll annihilate them both and claim their lands for his own if they dared threaten him again.

He took a deep breath and tried to relax; it did him no good to work himself up like that. All it would do was upset his beast which might then provoke him to go off on a rampage. He did not want to wreak his land nor did he want to endanger his people. Clearing his mind off all negative thoughts, he proceeded with his patrol when without any warning this bright light flashed before him and halted him on the spot. All his senses went of in alert as every hair on his body stood up. The wind shifted blasting furiously around him, flinging dirt and leaves past him. His aura blazed around him as a protective shield trying to protect him from any harm that might come towards him.

In the center of the brilliant light, two figures walked out; he attempted to make out their features, but the light was too intense, and his sensitive eyes could not see anything. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax his beast which was suddenly awake and pounding to get out. He didn't understand what was transpiring or why he was incapable of moving and that made him both hostile and frustrated.

"Clam down Sesshomaru.. I mean you no harm" came a deep voice

The blinding light, that was making the figures hard to see, started to fade, and he blinked a few times to allow his eye to readjust. The figures walked towards him, and Sesshomaru gawked in undisguised shock. Amused golden orbs stared back at him, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I understand it's a lot to take in.. And I am probably breaking a few rules I know I shouldn't be messing with but, I had no other option," his look alike said, glancing at the silent form standing by his side.

The woman next to him frowned in annoyance and glared to her left. Sesshomaru stared at his twin trying to figure out if he was hallucinating or if he was being tricked by an enemy. There couldn't be another him; it just wasn't possible, what was going on?

"Who are you?" he asked as he tried to break free from whatever it was that kept him immobile.

"What.. Can't you tell just by looking," he asked with a smirk, Sesshomaru made no indication to respond his gaze turned cold, and a snarl appeared on his lips.

"Settle down I was just kidding.. Was I that uptight when we meet?" he asked the woman beside him.

Turning irritated blue orbs towards him, she said, "no you were much worse." He laughed prompting the woman to smile reluctantly. Sesshomaru once again attempted to move but to no avail "what did you do to this Sesshomaru?" he growled in frustration.

"Relax and I will set you free.. Your aura is all over the place, and I know your beast is more than ready to break loose in order to protect you." He stepped towards him gradually with his hands held out.

"I will not harm you.. I know the bright light surprised you, but you are in no danger.. Relax and call your beast back, and then you will be released." Sesshomaru snarled at his look-alike baring his fangs; his eyes glowed pink, and his aura flared once more.

Moving back in front of the woman, he raised a shield to protect her. Sighing in annoyance the woman stepped out of the barrier and walked towards the enraged demon lord.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing?" yelled her companion. "Get your ass back in this barrier now."

Disregarding his cries she walked until she stood in front of the struggling demon. Lifting her hand, she waved it over his head.

"Kagome don't you dare..."

Sesshomaru felt his body loosen as whatever was gripping onto him vanished. Reaching for the confused demon lord, she cupped his cheeks and enveloped her aura around him. Sesshomaru scowled at her when he felt her touch but before he could think to remove her from his presence, he felt ripples of soothing warmth wash over him. His beast purred in bliss as he retreated back to his resting place. His eyes returned to their normal golden color, and his body relaxed. Staring at her through half-lidded eyes, he wondered what she did to him, smiling radiantly at him she released him and turned to face her irate companion.

"What?" she asked when he wouldn't stop glaring at her.

"He's relaxed now isn't that what you wanted?"

"What would you have done if he had attacked you?" he snapped fists shaking in fury

"So what am not weak I know how to protect myself thank you very much"

"Why do you keep putting yourself in dangerous positions? Are you trying to drive me insane?" he seized her wrist and yanked her next to him

"At least think of your condition before you race off like that"

"Am just pregnant not incompetent" he growled in frustration and took a deep breath

"I swear sometimes you're just impossible."

Sesshomaru who had been in a relaxed trance for most of their exchange shook his head to clear it of its haze and redirected his attention back to them.

"This Sesshomaru will ask you again... Who are you?" he looked like him, smelt like him, and he held the same aura as him and that disturbed him.

"I am you Sesshomaru but from a different time" he replied

"And this is my mate Kagome" he gestured to the woman beside him

"I came to this time to ask you for a favor." Sesshomaru gazed into eyes so much like his own, attempting to wrap his mind around what he was just told.

**_'This is me... From the future?'_** He looked the same as if nothing had changed. **_'Did this Sesshomaru not get any stronger?'_**He didn't feel any difference in his aura; it was the same as his own. He frowned not liking the fact that his power level was the same as it was now. He had hoped to raise his power level, to stretch beyond his limit and gain super strength.

"What is this favor you wish to ask?"

"Some unforeseen circumstances occurred making the future to dangerous for my pregnant mate" he glanced at Kagome before returning his attention back to his younger self

"I can't fight and defend my land when I have a troublesome mate who gets into more trouble than I'd like" Kagome scowled at him huffing in anger

"I can't bear leaving her side when there are enemies out to take her away from me.. So until I have defeated the enemy that threatens my land and the safety of my unborn pup will you look after my.. Our mate?" Sesshomaru listened with an unreadable expression, or it would have been unreadable if it were any other person. But his older self saw right through him seeing everything through his eyes.

He stared at the woman; her name was Kagome, and she was his future mate. His eyes narrowed, just what was so special about her that he had decided to take her for his own. She looked the same as any other woman, though there was something about her aura that draw him towards her. And her eyes held such a gentle appearance even when she was angry. He dropped his gaze to the slight round bump on her stomach; his future pup was in there? Was that the heir the other lords were demanding he produce?

"Is she carrying your heir?" he asked surprising his older self.

"Oh no, this is not our first pup, we have four girls and four boys.. Well, make that five" he said as he rubbed Kagome's stomach with a proud smile. Eyes widening in astonishment Sesshomaru gazed at them in shock **_'this Sesshomaru sired that many pups.'_**

"I can't stay here much longer, or it will cause problems for the both of us. Please give me your word of honor that you will protect our mate and unborn pup with your life." His older self stepped before him holding his hand out.

Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment contemplating what was being asked of him. To protect his future mate who carried his future pup. His attention turned to Kagome when he felt her aura raise in distress and tears began to trail down her cheeks. Her eyes held so much sorrow that it hurt him to look at them; he couldn't help but want to take her grief away. To make her smile like she did when she was soothing him. She had beamed so brilliantly that it had made him speechless.**_ 'I can feel myself growing attached to her already.. Is this how she got me?'_**

"So will you give me your word?" his hand was still held out towards him

"Yes.. This Sesshomaru will guard your mate and return her to you in one piece" he clasped his hand to seal the oath and gazed once more into his golden orbs.

"She is not just my mate.. She is your mate too" he smiled at him, then turned towards his upset mate.

"Don't cry love.. I'll be back to get you before you know it" he encircled his arms around her waist and brought her against his chest. She buried her face into his shoulder as she sobbed silently.

"I don't want you to leave me.. Why won't you let me fight beside you? I'm not afraid to stand against him."

"That is not acceptable love.. I can't permit you to fight while pregnant."

"But I-"

"But nothing Kagome.. You promised me before we mated that you would not fight when pregnant.. Are you breaking your promise?" he asked as he stroked her back soothingly

"No" she replied in defeat

"Good stay here were your safe and protect our pup.. I'll be back for you soon" pulling back from her warmth he kissed her deeply for a moment before stepping away. She gazed sadly at him her eyes begging him not to leave her. He smiled his own eyes telling her how much he wished he could stay by her side. Turning towards his younger self, he said, "please protect our mate well" before he walked away from the both of them and disappeared into the forest.

Kagome tried hard to hold back her grief she didn't want to upset her pup with all her stress and sadness. Wiping her face free of the Salty moister, she turned her attention to her mate's younger self. He stood a few feet behind her watching her strangely, as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of her.**_ 'I'm not alone I still have my mate with me... Granted he doesn't know me yet, but he's still my mate and I get to spend time with him.'_**

She rubbed her abdomen absent-mindedly while she gazed at him wondering if she should say something. He just stood there gazing at her without moving or speaking. It was beginning to annoy her, walking toward him she didn't stop until she stood before him. She stared into his clouded eyes, and she suddenly understood. He was trying to wrap his mind around all that had just happened, so she decided to be patient and wait for him to make a move.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome trying to figure out what to do with her. A few minutes ago all he had to worry about were the papers that were piled up in his study and now he had a pregnant woman to look after. And not just any pregnant woman but his future mate. Just how mind boggling was that?

Inhaling deeply, he blinked as her soothing scent surrounded him. She smelled so good he couldn't help but breath her in deep into his lungs. She smelled like the beginning of spring, when the earth was regrowing, and the flowers were spreading there aroma throughout the land. Such an enchanting smell one he wouldn't mind being surrounded in all the time.

"Can we please go home.. It's cold out here" her small voice asked him. He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself as the wind blew her dark hair behind her. Reaching for his MokoMoko he covered her trembling body, pulling her against himself he gathered his cloud under their feet and slowly ascended to the sky.

"Hold on tightly" he warned as the clouds speed began to increase. She shifted closer to him, snuggling into his warmth. They flew over the forest the moons light shining over them. It didn't take him long to reach his palace as he hadn't been that far from it to began with. Lowering the cloud a few feet from the place entrance he was surprised when Kagome pushed away from him and ran to the nearest bush.

He heard her retching and went to stand beside her "what's wrong?" he asked wondering if the pup was ok

"It's nothing to worry about.. I just get motion sickness every once and a while" she answered tiredly. She leaned heavy against him and rubbed her eyes, "don't fall asleep yet" he said as he carefully gathered her in his arms.

Walking into the palace, he was greeted by on of his soldiers "welcome home Sesshomaru-sama.. That was a quick patrol everything alright?" he asked his eyes focused on the small woman he carried in his arms.

"Everything is fine Aki.. Shouldn't you be training the new recruits?"

"I'm allowing them to sleep in for an hour.. Who is that woman if you don't mind my asking?"

"This Sesshomaru does mind" he returned as he walked towards his room, closing the door once he was inside he set Kagome down and walked her towards his personal hot spring.

"Bath and this Sesshomaru will get you something to sleep in," he told her as he turned to leave. Walking to his closet, he looked through to see if he could find something for her to wear.

All he had were his kimonos, so he walked to the room that was connected to his own. It used to belong to his mother so he knew that he would find clothes that fit her here. Going through the closet he quickly found a simple white sleeping yukata. Walking back into his room, he waited for her to finish her bath.

Thirty minutes later and she still hand not come out, becoming irritated he walked into the room to see what was taking her so long. He found her naked form curled up by the spring's edge, her legs in the water while the rest of her rested on the smooth rocks. Racing towards her he quickly gathered her into his arms.

"What are you doing sleeping on the hard ground? You're suppose to be bathing" he did not sound happy at all, and she felt awful.

"I'm sorry.. I just got so tired" she yawned as she nestled into his arms. Picking her up of the ground, he walked towards his bed and sigh.

**_'Is this what my future self meant when he called her troublesome?'_** he wondered as he dried and dressed her in the yukata. Tucking her into his bed, he watched her sleeping face for a moment losing himself once more in her clean, fresh scent. Placing a hand over her abdomen, he could not help but feel somewhat protective of her and the pup. His first thoughts about them were how to keep them safe. Shaking his head of those thoughts he turned and walked out of the room and headed towards his study. He had a lot of work he had to get done after all.

It's been an hour since he'd left Kagome in his room; he was so lost in his work as he tried to at least finish off half the load before the sun rose. They were mostly from the villagers in his land; they were asking for this and that while some complained about the attacks they faced from wild demons.

He sighed in annoyance**_ 'this Sesshomaru did not finish patrolling for unwanted pests'_** which meant he had to go back out again.**_ 'But I can't leave Kagome by herself.. I made a promise that I intend on keeping'_** he rubbed his sore eyes, all the reading he was doing was making him so tired that he was finding it hard to concentrate. He was drawn out of his musing at the sound of running feet as a frantic Kagome burst into his study, her distraught gaze focusing on him.

"Maru" she cried as she raced towards him, his eyes widen in surprise as her purpose became apparent to him, she intended to launch herself over the table to get to him. Hastily getting to his feet he leaped over the desk and caught her just as she flung herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wept into his shoulder.

"Are you insane woman what were you thinking jumping like that, are you trying to hurt the pup?" he was furious but also scared half to death. What if he hadn't seen through her and she had thrown herself over the table, she could have injured the pup. Taking in her scent, he allowed it to calm his thundering heart as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"What is wrong, why are you crying?" he asked

"I couldn't find you when I woke up" she wailed her cries increasing in volume

"I was just in the study so calm down" he tried to sooth

"No you can't just leave me alone like that, I need you by my side." Pulling back, she stared at him with sad, watery eyes. "You won't disappear and leave me too will you?" she asked.

"No, this Sesshomaru won't leave your side" how could he when he was her protector, he had promised his older self to watch her and protect her with his life. He wasn't one to break vows. She buried her face back into his shoulder nestling closer to him.

"Come let's get you back-"

"No am staying here with you" she interrupted clenching tightly to him. He couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his lips. Deep down a part of him was enjoying how she wanted to be near him. Gathering her in his arms, he headed back to his room. He had done all the work he could do for the night, and he was tried from his patrol so he may as well turn in for the night. Setting her on the bed, he removed his kimono and walked to wash up in the spring. Kagome followed him into the room, and he paused turning to face her.

"Go back to bed I'm just going to bath" smiling drowsily at him she nodded and headed back to the room. Bathing quickly, he dressed in a dark colored hakama and headed back into his room. He found Kagome sleeping across the bed, and he frowned.**_'Was she trying to catch a cold'_** lifting her up he tucked her under the covers, walking to his side of the bed he claimed in and gazed at Kagome sleeping form.

**_'This is the first time a woman is sleeping on my bed'_** he had never allowed the greedy bitches after his title into his room. He took what they freely offered him in the guest rooms located as far from his room as possible. He didn't want their repugnant scent lingering on his bed sheets or in his room. They were bothersome most of the times especially when they tried to talk him into mating with them. They didn't understand that to him all they would ever be were warm bodies that gave temporary pleasure. He had no intention of mating, at least not yet. Breathing in Kagome soothing scent he allowed his mind and body to relax, and he fell into a light doze.

Waking up from her deep sleep sometime during the night,Kagome looked around in confusion for a moment. Her stomach growled out loudly with hunger and Kagome slowly slipped out of bed. Opening the door she made her way to the kitchen, she was starving, and she knew that her pup would not settle down until she ate something. Walking through the kitchen doors, she paused surprised to discover that someone was awake.

"Akane" Kagome called cheerfully to her dear friend

"Um...yes?" the startled rabbit demon squeaked in surprise

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked walking towards her

"Um.. Ah.. Who are you miss?" Akane asked in confusion; this woman spoke as if they were well known friends.

Kagome's happy expression died when she realized that she was not in her time but the past.**_ 'We haven't become friends yet'_**she thought sadly.

"My name is Kagome" she introduced herself and smiled softly.

Eyes widening in surprise Akane quickly bowed and said "please forgive me my lady.. I didn't know you were Sesshomaru-sama important guest"

**_'Important guest'_** she questioned, is that what they thought of her? She frowned; she wasn't his guest, she was his mate, Or she was going to be.

"Oh its alright," Kagome said awkwardly, it was kinda weird to see her good friend treat her so formally.

"What can I help you with Lady Kagome," Akane asked politely

"I was just hungry so I came to see if I could find something to eat."

"Oh, of course, my lady please have a seat, and I will get a meal prepared right away" Smiling brightly at the thought of eating Akane's delicious meals. Kagome walked to the long dining table that sat in the middle of the kitchen. Just as she was getting comfortable, Ayumi strolled in with a tray full of dirty bowls and walked to the sink.

Kagome instantly scowled when she saw her.**_ 'Lord give me patience'_** she sighed and tried to make herself seem small and unnoticeable. Placing the cups in the sink Ayumi turned to ask Akane a question when she noticed that they were not the only one's in the room. Glaring hotly towards Kagome she stomped towards the pregnant woman.

"And just what the hell do you think your doing in here?" she snapped

"Ayumi" Akane gasped "what are you doing disrespecting Sesshomaru-sama guest?"

"She's no guest she's his whore... Don't get comfortable honey,am sure you'll be tossed out like the trash you are once Sesshomaru is finished using you" ignoring Akane's shocked expression she turned on her heels and stormed out. She had seen the little whore walk into the place wrapped tightly around Sesshomaru, and she was pissed. Who did she think she was, Sesshomaru was her man, or at least he was going to be. She had a plan to get his attention, and the little bitch wasn't getting in her way.

"My..my lady please forgive her she..she did-"

"It's alright Akane" Kagome interrupted "I didn't take anything she said to heart."

She smiled brightly to assure her that she was unaffected. Bowing respectfully, she apologized again and turned back to finish preparing the meal. It took everything Kagome had to sit still and not say anything when Ayumi was insulting her. She had to remind herself that it wasn't her place to handle the bitch that honor belong to her younger self. So until her mate came back for her she had to bite her tongue and keep quiet. It was going to be hard to keep silent when all she wanted to do was smash her face in. Taking a deep breath she quickly tried to calm her emotions before it upsets her pup, her stomach growled again when whatever it was Akane was making drifted to her nose.

"Hmm smells good" Kagome whispered

"It'll be ready in a minute my lady," Akane said

Half an hour later Kagome was happily satisfied, Akane had cooked her fried rice. Which was followed by chicken steak eaten raw of course, her pup needed the nutrient. Rubbing her eyes, Kagome yawned tiredly. Now that she was full she was beginning to get sleepy again. Yawning once more she slowly rose to her feet and after thanking Akane for the fulfilling meal Kagome headed back towards Sesshomaru room. Walking into the dim room she made her away towards the bed.

"Where did you go?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked frightening the heck out of her and nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Damn it Maru don't do that," she replied placing a hand on her racing heart, lifting the covers up Sesshomaru encourage her to claim back in.

"This Sesshomaru didn't mean to surprise you," he said wrapping the blanket around her body. Leaning towards her when the scent of food reached his nose he said, "were you in the kitchen?"

"Yeah I was hungry, so Akane made me something to eat." She said as she snuggling into his arms, allow her to use his arm as her personal pillow. He settled to return to sleep when Kagome Whispered his name.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn"

"I love you."

"What?" he asked, pulling back he stared into her eyes to make sure he hadn't heard wrong

"I love you so much," she said her eyes gleaming with warmth and affection.

Sesshomaru was speechless he didn't know what to say to her or what she was expecting him to say. The way she was looking at him was making him feel uneasy. Was he suppose to say something back to her?

Kagome smiled at his startled expression he looked so cute when he was confused. Leaning into him, she planted a quick kiss on his unsuspecting lips and said"I don't require you to say or do anything.. I just wanted you to know that I love you."

Sighing deeply when she gave him the out he was looking for. He relaxed next to her and held her close when she nestled back into his arms again. He stayed awake watching her sleep as her word replayed in his head. It felt good to hear those words directed towards him. He knew she meant every word to; she really cared for him and not his wealth or title. He never thought he would ever hear those words said to him so sincerely. She was something different, and he was beginning to desire her, he could feel it. Her comforting scent relaxed him once more dragging his conscientiousness to sleep.

**End for now...**

Thanks for reading... R&R please :)


End file.
